The Columnist
by AshtheAwesomeRainbow
Summary: Falling in love was never this complicated. What's even more complicated? Re-doing your seventh year at Hogwarts, having a fight with your sister over the same guy which she had first, and me, the columnist who follows their story through the entire year.
1. Kill the Lights

**N/A: So, before we start, I'd like to explain how the story lay-out works. You see, ITALICS = pieces of the Gossip Gyspy's column that AREN'T read (and flashbacks ofcoarse, but you'll see the difference). And BOLD = other written things (eg. pieces of the Gossip Gypsy's column, letters, notes) that ARE read. Got it?Good. Another remark from me is that, although Harry and Hermoine (and in whiles also Ron,) are in the story, they don't exactly play a real part in it. Just more to fill it up and make the time thing come out right.Well, this is just an idea that came with me. Furter on I'll write my Author notitions on the end of a chapter. Sometimes I do have them, sometimes the Gypsy says all I have to say. Anyways, enjoy! and leave me a review, if you're nice ;) xoxoAsh**

**P.S. I suck with Fanfiction lay-outs xD It hates me.**

* * *

_It all seems like a pretty good idea. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Paige and Jennifer spending two weeks of the summer holiday at the French coast. Their house, however isn't in such a good shape. It feels more like..a ruin. And it looks like that. Yet, our friends believe that with a lot of games and outdoor-activities (see: the beach) they'll survive. Hah, they've never been so wrong before. But whatever, they can't know what'll happen when they kill the lights._

"We're here!" Harry cried thriumphantically as they landed their brooms in the lawn, pointing his finger at the bungalow. Jennifer stared at the house and wrinkled her nose, furrowing her eyebrows. _Are we look at the same place? _She wondered sarcastically as she stared at the grey walls, attacked by erosion. The door seemed almost to fall out of its post, and of the few windows the house contained, only two weren't broken. The '_garden'_ was a two-squared spot, with brown, dead grass and half-dying plants that surrounded a small pool of crystal clear mud.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked carefully, clearly thinking the same thing as Jennifer did. So she nodded along Hermione, curving an eyebrow in question, and then looked at Paige for support, but her younger sister was too occupied with George to notice anything.

"Looks more like a ruin to me." Fred chuckled lightly and Jennifer poked his side, jealous of how he could always be so optimistic.

"Uh, yeah, this is it." Harry smirked and probably he hadn't expected to see this as well.

_So, time to get to know everybody. Everyone ofcoarse knows the 'oh-so-famous' Harry Potter. No need to explain about him. And then another well known figure is annoying bookworm (gag me please!) Hermione Granger. To me, she's just an irritating know-it-all, but hey, let's not go there. Then we have Fred and George, the wicked Weasley twins. The amuse me from time to time, with practical jokes and pranks. So, I'm very curious what they'll do this time again. Then two person you might do and probably don't know. Jennifer and Paige, the Hart-sisters. I shall start with Paige. Paige has Hermione-like features, with her brown curls and innocent hazel-brown bambi- eyes. She's sixteen year old, just like Harry and Hermione, and is Hermione's best friend. And then we still have Jennifer, the eighteen-year old babysitter. You can recognize her by her straight, half-long honey blonde hair that flows over her shoulders and her vivid blue eyes. I can hear you wonder: 'Where the hell is Ron Weasley?' Well, since Paige broke his poor heart into a dozen pieces, Ron decided not to go along. Buuhuu._

"Well arranged, knucklehead." Jennifer smirked and then felt Fred's arm drape around her neck as George's slid around her waist. When she looked up to their faces, she saw an identical teasing grin on the boys faces.

"C'mon, Jenninoodle, no need to be so pessimistic. Maybe the inside is just like a palace." Fred chuckled as they dragged her over the deserted gravel path. Jennifer laughed, but felt Paige's eyes prick in her back, deciding to ignore them. But when she stepped inside, her eyes almost plopped out of their sockets.

"A palace, Fred?" She heard Paige mutter, but had to agree. The inside was even more hideous than the outside. The walls were dark, though everyone wondered whether it was dirt or paint. The floor was full of spots no one even wanted to know what it was and one of the two windows in the living room wasn't broken, and there was one proper light source, which wasn't exactly making the room glow. It looked grubby, the entire ambiance was grubby. Jennifer didn't even dare to go to the bathroom.

"Well, at least there are enough bedrooms?" Harry said, carefully, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah. Y'know what? I'll go and do some food shopping, while y'all try to make this place a little more..livable."

"I'll go with you!"George cried quickly. "Otherwise there'll be no alcohol." He hissed to his brother, who burst into laughter as Jennifer smacked George for his head as an answer. Than when she wanted to reply, he slid his arm through hers and throned her out of the house, so she couldn't make a remark.

* * *

After the house was made..more bearable, they ate pizza in the living room, which they discovered was the only place besides the bedroom, without a stench that made you want to puke. Jennifer sat in between Fred and George on a dusty grey couch, Paige on the floor, leaning against George's leg. Hermione and Harry sat pressed together on another couch, which was smaller than the sofa the others were positioned. Jennifer let out a huge yawn, stretching her arms in the air. "Let's call it a night."

"What, no game?" Fred pouted, George quickly fell in with his twin brother. Jennifer rolled her eyes, but Paige turned towards her and curved an eyebrow.

"Paige, that game ain't fun."

"It is! Just explain them."

"Okay,okay. So, we kill the light and all walk to a wall, or corner. Then we all count to three in our heads and start walking in any direction. The first person you bump into, you two go to your or the other person's room. The rules are simple. You can do whatever you both like, but you cannot know the other's identity in any way. You two have to be separated again before the sun rises. We all understand?"

The others nodded, and the game could begin.

_A game like this might sound fun, but Jenni, don't you think it's a tat tricky? Just watch your steps. Game on._

* * *

"Sssh, softly." Jennifer giggled drunk as she got dragged into a room. The other person chuckled along, tripped over something and fell, at least she thought he did. Then she bumped against something and fell on her face on the bed. Turning on one side, she tried to find her other person, and suddenly felt him bow over her.

"You wanna talk?" He whispered, kissing her ear. A thrill went through Jennifer, making her legs shake. The other person continued kissing her ear and went over her cheek down to her neck.

"let's skip the talking." She gasped and glued her lips to his. Crawling on top of him, they undid each other of all their clothes. But after a while suddenly the door opened, a stream of light coming into the room.

"Somebody in my room?"

"Fred, fuck off!" Her person cried back and Jennifer froze, realizing what she had done. Quickly, she rolled of him and gathered her clothes, brushing past a stunned Fred to her own room.

_I don't like to say 'I told you so', but I told you so. Don't play dangerous games with people your sister likes, J. You'll come for surprises. But hey, cheer up, you weren't the only one I saw coming from a wrong room. I always enjoy this kinda games. And hey, there's nothing I don't know._

_You know you love me, xoxo the Gossip Gypsy._


	2. One Little Lie

_It has been two nights since our topics of observation (god, now I really sound like a spy!) played the game I find so funny. The first day, no one like…talked, I mean, no one was ready to share their secrets. Or their humiliation. Hurt of a rejection. You get the point. But today is the second day and after one day of shame, sometimes the secrets leak out of persons, simply because they need to share. That is the moment I am waiting for. Stay with me!_

Jennifer sat in her room, thinking. They had just had breakfast, and it hadn't been as awkward as the day before. Although they hadn't agreed on the fact they wouldn't discuss it, it just happened. But today was different. Everybody chattered at breakfast, Hermione and Paige made plans to go to the beach and Fred and George were goofing around again. Jennifer couldn't do anything else than go along with then, and secretly she automatically did so. She rubbed a hand through her hair and sighed, as Paige showed her head around the door.

"Jen, can we talk?" She hissed and Jennifer motioned her to come in. Her sister dropped herself besides Jennifer at the bed and glanced at her with glinting eyes.

"I slept with George last night." Paige hissed excitedly and Jennifer felt that she froze. So she faked a smile, patting her sister's shoulder and grinned.

"Congratulations! How was it?" It was hard for her to lie to her baby sister, but seeing Paige's joyful face made it slightly better. The girl crawled closer to Jennifer to tell her all the details, but she saw George walk past her door and cut off Paige's sentence.

"I'm sorry, Paige. There's someone I need to talk to." She said, flashing her sister an apologetic smile and rushed out of her room, to follow the guy. She chased him down as he walked outside of the house and glid her arm through his, throning him along the beach path.

"We really need to talk. Paige thinks she slept with you last night. We both know it was me, but we can't tell her. It'll break her heart. So, I want- no, NEED you to forget last night."She rambled, stopping him and gazing in his eyes. And then decided not to gaze in his eyes, for they distracted her. _Don't act ridiculous, Jennifer. One night isn't gonna change everything, _Jennifer reasoned herself and waited for his answer. George stood there speechless, probably not knowing what to say. She bit her lip, feeling this awkward pressure on her heart, like one movement could easily break it into two.

"But.."George finally managed to say, and immediately stopped again, capturing her eyes. Jennifer gulped and prayed not to do anything she'd regret later.

"Why?"

"Paige likes you. And she's my sister. So, whatever we did..Or were doing, it's not gonna happen again. It just can't. And I don't want it to affect our friendship. So can't we like..pretend it never happened?" She asked carefully, meeting his glance to observe his expression.

"Sure. If that's what you want." George replied in a soft tone, avoiding her gaze. Jennifer felt what he felt, and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and sighed deeply. They stood like that for a while until she broke off awkwardly.

"We..uh..We have to get back." Jennifer coughed and stepped back, starting her way back to the bungalow.

* * *

Paige's P.O.V

She walked on to the beach, seeing Hermione standing with her feet in the ocean, the waves flowing over them time on time again. Paige saw the absent look in which her friend was staring at the horizon, with nothing else than water and some boats in her view. She walked up to the girl and touched her shoulder, making Hermione turn around with a surprised look in her eyes.

"You slept with Harry, didn't you?" Paige asked softly, noticing the guilt in Hermione's eyes. The girl didn't need to answer, she already saw it. Hermione softly nodded her head, her brown curls jumping around her face. One single tear glid over the girl's face.

"I feel so guilty. So..Evil." Hermione whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Paige sighed and wrapped her arm around her friend, brushing a hand over her arm.

"You shouldn't, Hermione. You know that." The cold water touched her bare feet and Paige let out a squeal, showing a soft grin on Hermione's face.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Harry and Ginny are on a break. No obligations between the two. It's his responsibility what he does and what the rule between him and Ginny are."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "So you're saying you don't want more with George than just sex?"

"Ofcoarse I do. But that's the weird thing, George still acts to me as if I'm 'just his best friend's sister'." Paige mumbled, brushing a hand through her hair. The salty scent filled her nostrils. The sun shone it's warm beams on her head as she pulled the shirt off that she'd used to wear over her bikini. She threw her clothes in the sand, with her sunglasses and then ran into the sea, dragging Hermione along.

Jennifer's P.O.V

She sat with Fred on one of the sand dunes and gazed at her little sister, who ran into the sea. Jennifer let out a sigh, and buried her head in her hands. "I feel soooo guilty, Fred. It's eating me up. I can barely look at myself in the mirror!"

She sighed again and looked down at the sand, pulling out some dune grass. Fred rolled his eyes and poked her side. "It was only once, Jenni. It isn't like it's going to happen again, is it?"

"No, ofcoarse not." The girl said determined and suddenly felt a little better. Jennifer smiled up at Fred and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Why did you end up with?" She said, curving an eyebrow. Fred chuckled and shrugged, not answering her question. Jennifer's eyes locked his curiously, forcing him to reply.

"Hermoine. I believe." But she shrugged, knowing what Paige had told her a night before.

"Fred..How do you know that?"

"The girl had curls." He replied, shrugging his shoulders again.

"And you didn't think of the fact that Paige has the same curls?"

"Jenni, why do you-"

"Hermoine was with Harry. You slept with my baby sister." Jennifer spat angrily, throwing her hands in the air. Fred gazed at her with disbelieve, before bursting into laughter. He rolled in the sand laughing, and seemed to be choking more than to be laughing.

"Fred! Not funny!" She squealed, as he wiped the laughing tears from his cheeks and glanced at her with a cheeky expression on his face.

"Well atleast she was-"

"Don't you say it! Moron." Jennifer scoffed, rolling her eyes. Fred rolled his eyes as well and poked her side, just before a pair of arms wrapped around her small waist and lifted her into the air as he threw her over his shoulder.. She squeaked for the person to put her down, yelled at Fred to help her, but the boy grinned and grabbed her feet.

"let's get this fish to the sea, George."

"An excellent idea, Fred." The boys laughed loudly and stormed off the dune, holding a screaming Jennifer above their head.

"Fred! George! Put me down! I swear, you'll ruin this!" She yelled, kicking with her feet as she tried to get loose from their strong grip. But George only laughed and as he looked over his shoulder she saw his teasing, amused grin.

"I'd love to see that!" The both guys laughed again, as they stopped into the sea, and dropped Jennifer into it. But she locked her arms around George's neck in the process and pulled him along down. They laughed, but got to close, and Jennifer hurried away, chasing Fred. "Fred, I'll kill you!"

"No! No, mercy!" Fred called over his shoulder, a teasing pitch in his voice., as he ran away over the beach.

Paige's P.O.V

"You need to make George clear how you feel, Paigey." Hermione said as they watched the Weasley twins throw Jennifer into the water. Paige shrugged, and didn't quite dare to, but saw her chance as her sister ran after Fred, probably to push his head in the sand. She sighed as Hermione pushed her towards George. Suddenly they stood almost chest to chest, and Paige could barely breathe.

"Hi." She stumbled, looking for his gaze. But George only watched the scene of her sister and Fred with a mused grin on his face. "Oh, hi Paige."

Paige took a deep breath and opened her mouth, closing it again. _Are you really going to do this? You must be nuts! __**Do I have another choice? Atleast I won't spend my entire life wondering what he would've answered. **_She silenced the voices in her head and breathed out again.

"George?" His face turned to her now, and his eyes took her breath away again. Paige didn't know what to say, but knew she had to be quick, or his attention would be lost. Before she knew it, her hand caressed over his cheek, sliding along his neck to the back of his head. George's eyes locked hers, a curious and interested look in them. _This is my chance.._Paige thought as her hand hitched in his red hair, pulling his face closer to her own. Her mouth softly pecked his and pulled back again, frightened of his reply. But there was nothing to be afraid of. His muscled arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back in a deep kiss.

Jennifer's P.O.V

Jennifer barely got Fred, when he suddenly stopped, making her bump into him. "Wha-" She wanted to ask, but it wasn't necessary anymore. There stood George, kissing Paige. _I should be happy for her. _Jennifer thought and gulped, squeezing Fred's hand.

"Support me now, will you? I'm overreacting." She hissed and he turned to her, flashing her an encouraging smile as his arm wrapped around her waist, guiding her back to the dune where their towels were located. There they sat down, and she crawled in his arms, resting her head against his chest in an intimate embrace, and couldn't say anything.

_Wellwell, seems like someone does have the hots for a particular guy. I know you won't agree with me, J. But c'mon, it's true, isn't it? But hey, cheer up, summer loves can fade, friendship can't. And we'll be going back to Hogwarts soon. I know someone who isn't as excited._

_You know you love me, xoxo The Gossip Gypsy._

* * *

**Oooh, did you see that coming? I did. Hah, I'm hilarious xD What is coming, I know even I can't guess. Okay, maybe I can. But I know you can't. So stick with me. And with the Gossip Gypsy. Review us! xoxo**


	3. Back to Hogwarts

_Another few days, and summer holiday is over. What a shame. Ofcoarse, we've all had fun, especially our friends. And I know someone who finds it hard to resist temptations. Enjoy, J. ;) _

"Jenni, please, you're overreacting!" Jennifer stopped, George bumping against their cart, staring at him. She held a pack of toiletpaper in her hands, it hung motionless in the air, stopped on its way into the cart. Several muggles gazed at the couples curiously and with a roll of her eyes, Jennifer remembered how curious muggles were.

"Overreacting? George, really- I'm not even responding to that." She said irritated, throwing the toiletpaper in their cart. Walking on, she ignored the Weasley boy, carelessly placing various items along their groceries.

"C'mon, Jenninoodle, Paige and I have only kissed once. You know-"

"It does matter to her, George." The girl stated coolly, glaring at a couple who unshamelessly stared at them, obviously eavesdropping their conversation, and threw her hands in the air in a mad gesture. Her fingers were cut by a net of oranges as she put them on the counter and Jennifer cursed softly. "You're blowing it all up! Paige, the situation, everything. Are you jealous or something?"

She froze slightly, but ignored his comment, placing the rest of their groceries on the counter, glancing blankly at the trashy, chewing gum-chewing counter-lady. Toilet paper, bread, tomato sauce for dinner and all the other articles were placed on the counter. She remained silent, paying the cashier and nodded at the woman kindly, to get an arrogant glance back. As the girl handed him a big heavy plastic bag, George sighed. Jennifer turned around and stopped, glancing in his eyes.

"If it was any other girl, George, I wouldn't care. Not about how you treat her, nor about your feelings for her, I wouldn't give a shit. But this..This is my younger sister, my baby sister. So be real. Be honest to her." Turning around, Jennifer walked on, her feet dragging her over the path back to their bungalow.

_Right. And that's what you expect us to believe? You've gotto try harder, Miss J. _

A knock on her door made Jennifer look up, smiling as she saw Fred, leaning against her doorpost. "You gave George a hard one." He chuckled, shaking his head and stepped inside, glancing around her neat room. She grinned, folding some more clothes and stuffing them in her trunk. The girl caressed her pink summer dress, wishing that she could wear it one more time. But now she had to wait till next summer. "I know, I know." Jennifer sighed again, closing her trunk by sitting on it. "I just don't want him messing with Paige." She said, gazing at Fred, who nodded understandingly.

"Who's messing with me?" Paige asked, turning around the corner, her light, sweet voice arriving before she did. Her sister sounded clearly happy and Jennifer chuckled, standing up, and rubber her sister's curls.

"No one is, Barbie. Now tell me why you're all happy-dandy."

"Hmm, bet you'd like to know that." Her sister tried look mysteriously, curving her eyebrows, but chuckled afterwards, too excited to not tell about it. Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Fred stare at Paige, who was buzzing and present in the midst of the room.

"Have you packed your stuff yet?" She asked, but the girl's curls jumped around her head as she shook it. Her eyes gazed into Jennifer's, an innocent smile cracking open her face. "I actually hoped that-"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Jennifer chuckled, rolling her eyes, and shook her head as she watched Paige strolled out of her room again, Fred following her with his eyes. She patted her friend on his shoulder on her way out, and walked to her sister's room, amazed by the mess she had created. Clothes were sprayed over the floor, on the bed, under the bed, under her pillow, everywhere. _Everywhere but where they should be,_ Jennifer thought smirking as she pointed her wand on the clothes and the trunk, muttering some curses. The clothes quickly folded, before flying into the trunk. Within a few seconds she was done. With a swirl of her wand, the trunk closed an Paige was ready to go.

"Paige- Oh." Jennifer turned around hearing his voice and blinked twice as she saw George, who just came around the corner.

"Hey, George." She mumbled, ready to go out of the room again, but George already closed the door behind him. Casting him an odd glance, Jennifer tried to go past him, but her friend kept staying where he stood.

"Uh, George, what are you doing?" The girl asked, chuckling nervously. _ He's so closeeee. __**Getting nervous?**__ No!__** Yes you are! **__He´s my best friend, for god´s sake! __**Whatever, Jennifer. **_He grinned cheekily and brought his head closer to hers, her heart skipping a beat.

"This." Was all he said, before pressing his lips softly on hers. Before she knew it, Jennifer was kissing him back, her hands gliding in his neck, caressing through his hair. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She thought about their night together, and about how it would be to be together with him. She felt like flying. Then truth smacked her to reality again, and Jennifer thought of Paige. Placing her hands firmly against his chest, the girl pushed away.

"No."

"Jen?" Paige opened the door and smiled at George, who quickly let go of Jennifer. As she smiled back, Jennifer couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wow, you're fast! C'me, I really need to tell you something."

"Jenni.." George tried, but Jennifer was ruthless to him. She knew what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, George. It can wait."

"_We need to talk." Paige said, pulling George along outside of the bungalow. The boy smiled at her and took her hand, twining their fingers together. He guided her along the sand path, both of them glancing at their surfboards, who towered above the sand, still tired of a good surfing day. _

"_Yeah, we do." George said, glancing at the sun falling into the sea, leaving a warm colored sunset behind. Paige had never seen anything like it before, the pink, red and orange colors that decorated the sky, slowly fading into the cold blue of the sea. Soft sunrays touched her face, warming it. _

" _Y'know, this might be a little quick for you, but I've liked you for a very long time and since we've – you know - the first night and the kiss, I just felt-" His lips already pressed on hers, silencing her speech, in which she had planned to win him over. She stared at George, forcing an answer.  
" Let's do this, Paige. Be my girlfriend." He whispered, pulling her face back to hers._

" A tat cliché," Jennifer chuckled, walking to the kitchen. Paige followed her, clearly irritated by her sister's mild reply, putting on a pink apron as the other girl had already taken the blue one. They dived into the fridge to determine what they would eat this evening as Paige opened the discussion again.

" Why are you always so negative?" She asked annoyedly, glaring slightly at her older sister.

"I'm not, Barbie. I'm happy for you, really." Jennifer's voice echoed from out of the fridge. " Pizza or Pasta?"

Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed the pizza boxes. She casted her sister a playful glare and turned on the oven, opening the packages. Jennifer joined her, leaning against the counter and poured herself a glass of wine.

"So, maybe it is a tat cliché, so what? You can't tell me you're glad with Jack's unromantic side."

" I don't want to talk about Jack at all." Jennifer snapped, shoving two pizza's in the oven.

_Jack Preston is Jennifer's wicked ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her, her ' big love'. Fred and George weren't too kind to him, but I don't think the girl ever got over this boy. Jen's broken heart stops her from talking about him, or even mention his name. He's also re-dooing his 7__th__ year, so this might be interesting._

"He's going to Hogwarts this year, you do know that right?" Paige asked carefully, glancing at her sister. Jennifer smiled at her reassuredly and looked at the clock.

"Yeah. Now, if you put some plates on the table, we can have dinner and then go home."

Jennifer strolled out of the train onto the platform, gazing around for other well-known faces. She saw Paige, re-united with her friends, and smiled, before pulling her trunk along. Then she heard a familiar chiming voice and turned around, her smile widening as she saw a blonde girl, with twinkling blue eyes.

"Jenni!"

"Emma!" The girl smiled, opening her arms. Jennifer hugged her friend, glad to know that she wasn't the only one re-doing her 7th year.

"Have the others arrived yet?" She asked curiously, gazing around the platform. Emma pointed at two guys, who seemed to have a very animated discussion. They approached the guys and then there were four more persons to come. They were with a group of 8, Emma, Tyler, Tori, Jake, Richie, Fred, George, and Jennifer. Jennifer smiled as she saw Jake and the next second got caught in a sandwich-hug, by Jake and Tyler.

"Hey you guys." She smiled, patting their arms.

_The Rejects have returned to Hogwarts for one final year. Will we enjoy that, or will we suffer in vein?_

Jennifer glanced at the column Tyler had been reading in the Daily Prophet and sighed, shaking her head.

"So that column hasn't stopped yet, has it?"

"Nope." Tyler grinned down at her, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Jennifer quietly slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, to leave him alone again as she saw Tori.

"Tors!" She called out, catching her friend in a tight embrace. Tori grinned and hugged her back, smiling as Fred and George also caught up with their group. They laughed at a few first-years who gazed at Hagrid with big frightened eyes and it felt like they were home again.

_Okay, so some more introductions, how fun. We have Tyler Rydell, captain of Ravenclaw's quidditchteam. He's tall, blonde and has those big, skyblue eyes. Handsome and smart. So he's a catch, ladies and keep your hopes up, he's not taken yet. Then there is Jake Loupe, one of Gryffindors' quidditch players. Dark, with brown eyes and looks like a mysterious kinda person. But I'm sorry to say that he's unfortunately taken by another well-known face: Richie Marlson, who could've been a twinbrother to Cedric Diggory (may he rest in peace). Isn't that cute, Gryffindor love? As for the girls, we have Emma Cortoise, a lovely French blonde with stunning green eyes, and Tori Vito (in full: Victoria Maria Vito), the italian beauty. Tori hasn't used the name 'Victoria' which she got from her mother, since that same woman left her and her brothers alone. Emma's a Hufflepuff, Tori a Gryffindor._

"Hey Georgie." She heard Tori chime and quickly turned back to the Jake and Richie, which wasn't so hard as Jake already lifted her up in the air, twirling her around. Jennifer chuckled, shaking her head and screeched at him to put her down again. When he did, she gazed at his brown eyes, glittering with joy and somewhat regretted he was gay.

"Hey Jakey." He smiled his coy smile at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to a carriage.

"And now you'll tell me all about your summer."

_So the famous 8 have returned to our school. What will they do this year to make sure we won't forget them? We'll probably find out soon, atleast, I think I will._

_You know you love me, xoxo The Gossip Gyspy._


	4. A Moment of Insanity

Jennifer strolled through the hallways, Emma at her side, on their way to the common room. In a hushed tone she told her friend all about the summer, her worries and George and Paige. Emma listened quietly as they climbed the stairs, their heels click-clacking over the stone steps. "Like..Seriously? Jeesh, Jenni, I would have never thought..for like a second..You and-"

"Just shush!" Jennifer hissed quickly as they entered the red, warm common rooms for the Gryffindor students. Some first-years jumped in the air, startled by the girl's voice, but immediately gazed back at their books again as Jennifer glared at them. Emma casted a glance at her, curving an eyebrow, and chuckled lightly.

"Jen, it wasn't like I was about to scream it through the Commons."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..I hope that as long as I don't think about it, don't say it, it'll eventually go away." Jennifer sighed, dropping herself down at one of the reddish-gold couches, and brushed some pigheaded locks out of her face. Emma fell down besides her, opening a potions book. Amusedly her friend smiled at the French girl, as she really started reading in it.

"What?" Emma asked confusedly, as Jennifer kept on staring at her. The girl shook her head and grinned again, before snatching the book out of her friend's hands.

"Seriously, Em?"

"Jenni, I don't want to spent another year at Hogwarts, you silly girl." The blonde smiled, before grabbing her book back and opening it again at the right page. Jennifer sighed and also took a book from her bag, to do some homework for Defense against the Dark Arts. They sat quietly reading for a while, but as Emma turned to Jennifer to open her mouth, a giggling girl came inside, dragged on behind a tall boy with red hair.

"No, George! Where are we going? Stop!" Emma and Jennifer shared a look as George stopped so suddenly Paige bumped into him. His brown eyes met Jennifer's, who rolled her eyes at Emma to break the eyecontact.

"Wellwell..How are my favorite bookworms?"

"Hey! I thought that was me.." Paige pouted, in order to get George to notice her again. The boy cupped her chin and pecked her lips swiftly, before turning back to his friends again. Jennifer glared at him for split second, and then started reading in her book again. Emma blinked twice and then recovered, smiling gently at the twinboy.

"We're fine, Georgie. Are you coming to the Grounds at our free period after lunch too, or-"

"No, no, I'll be there."He said, and took Paige along before she could interfere and force him to spent even more time with her. Emma gazed after them and told Jennifer she could stop reading again. With a sigh, the girl looked at her friend and bit her lip.

"It won't go away, if you ignore it, because you can't ignore it. Jenni, you must force yourself to get over it. That's all that's left for you to do."

"I know, Emma. I know." Jennifer sighed, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. Emma softly patted her head and then both the girl went on studying again.

_So, it seems secrets are spreading through the school again, as Jennifer tells Emma to shut her big mouth. And it's official: Paige Hart and George Weasley are a couple. I must say, this seems surprising to me, I thought George might as well has just been playing with the mini-Hart. But well, it's never too late to hope. _

Jennifer walked over the grounds along her friends, searching for the perfect spot to sit. Her eyes went over George for a minute, his casual stroll with their plait over his shoulder. She walked besides Fred, who kept on chattering about his first lesson with Snape. His story placed a genuine smile on Jennifer's lips, as well as on Tori's as she walked on Fred's other side. Yet, she noticed how Tyler's eyes kept on focusing on her Italian friend, and how Emma wasn't so pleased with this. _Great, we're getting love triangles. _Jennifer sighed, as Tyler suddenly stopped at a spot, and George spread their plait over the cold grass. She dropped herself down in between Emma and Fred, alongside Tyler, who was reading the Daily Prophet again. Jenni fell on her back, resting her head on Fred's lap, and snatched the Prophet from Tyler´s hands.

"I am getting soooo annoyed by that Gossip Gyspy." She whined, throwing the article on her friend´s lap again. Tyler chuckled amusedly, shaking his head, and then gave it to Tori.

"If we just knew who she was..We could totally take revenge on her."

"Hey, relax _Chuckles_. We have more on our social calendar than tracking down some girl who was no life for herself and instead just stalks us." George rolled his eyes, sitting up as his brother came with another brilliant idea.

"Guys, we should throw a kick-ass party, for our finals."

Jennifer sat up too, a twinkling glitter in her eyes, as ideas flooded her mind. Her eyes met George's for a second, but she turned them away quickly, searching with her hands in her bag, throwing everything out until she found what she was looking for. The others watched curiously, waiting for her to tell what it was. The blonde held up a huge notebook and a quill, writing in it. Fred leaned closer and saw _'Task 1: -Find out who the Gossip Gypsy is,' _in Jennifer's curly handwriting.

"You're brilliant!" He exclaimed, after she told everybody what her plans were. They started talking through each other, new ideas about saving a couple of pages for feedback and pictures, dividing the group for their goals. In the end, they had some tasks and who was going to plan to do them.

**Task 1: Find out who the Gossip Gypsy is. (Tori, Tyler, George, Fred)**

**Task 2: Throw a party for finals (Jake, Richie, Emma, Jennifer)**

**Task 3: Have a boy- or girlfriend at the end of the year (Everybody)**

"Ofcoarse we'll help each other when needed." Jennifer concluded, when her eyes fixated on a group of a couple of students, stalking straight towards them. She knew that stroll far too wel, that trashy, cheap walk.

_It seems as if Katie Morrison had planned to rule the school after our Rejects were gone. Do I smell the stench of bittersweet jealousy? Same old rivalry, a new clique of stinky bitches. She did hit back though, and quite hard. Awh, poor J., just let Jack-o go._

Jennifer narrowed her eyes as she saw Jack, her ex-boyfriend, holding hands with Katie Morrison. She felt someone squeeze her hand as the couple and Katie's followers approached them, but didn't care to see who's hand it was. She only glared at the Slytherin, observing her long, curly blond hair and her shimmering green eyes, her slim torso and incredulous long legs. Jealousy stung her somewhat as she saw Jack's thumb caressing hers, but threw it off quickly.

"What do you want, Katie?" She sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. Fred and Emma tried to pull Tori down, but her temper got the better of her as the Italian girl flared up, flames in her dark eyes. Katie rolled her eyes at Tori, something which she better hadn't done.

"What is the matter with you? Okay, we know you're jealous of us, and that you're a pathetic little tramp, but why already start ruining our return? Do you really think it'd stop me from-"

"Tori, save your breath, she's not worth it!" Tyler called, grabbing her hand to pull her back down again. Katie's probing stare went from Tori to Tyler, her eyebrows raised in the process. She let out a light chuckle, before replying.

"Please, Tori, spare me!" She sneered in a child-like voice. "Do you want me to tell them-"

"No." Tori replied resolutely, her eyes fixed on Katie's. Katie was slightly taken aback by Tori's immediate response, but it didn't bring her out of her balance. The Rejects gazed from one to another, confused by what was happening. Jennifer noticed it was George, who was still holding her hand, and quickly pulled it away. Because of this, she saw the brief, shocked expression on Tyler's face, and then turned back to the heat of the fire.

"The Gypsy knows." Katie said casually, studying the emerald color on her nails, totally matching her school uniform and her House. _Oh my God, over-do. _Jennifer thought with a roll of her eyes, but couldn't shake of her confusion by what the girl said, trying to keep her poker face up. As she realized she was starting to fail, Jennifer jumped up as well, and decided to make an end to this conversation.

"Really, Katie, don't be a baby and just leave us alone. Or shall we be the adults and leave?"

Katie just gazed at her, nothing but repulsion in her eyes, and replied by wrapping an arm around Jack's neck, and kissing her surprised boyfriend. Before she knew it, Jennifer's fist shot out, hit Katie full on her nose, and then she stalked away, followed by Fred. He tried to stop her from walking away by grabbing her wrist, but she pulled loose from his grip and ran on.

"Jenni, wait!" Fred called helplessly, when Jennifer finally stopped in the woods and dropped herself down on a fallen log. She brushed her hair out of her face with a _what-the-hell-have-I-done _expression on her face, and buried her head in her hands. Fred sat down besides her, observing her carefully, and it was enough for her to spit it all out. That it wasn't just Katie kissing Jack that bothered her, but the fact that she still had a soft spot for the guy and that she knew he felt the same about her but that they couldn't and everything else that was wrong. Everything but her awkward relationship with George, and Fred knew, cutting her off.

"-Jen. Are you sure this isn't all about George dating Paige? Because if it is, then you should let go. You can't go on random punching just because you're frustrated. Although I must admit I did like the look on Katie's face when you cracked her nose."

Jennifer chuckled, resting her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, shaking her head. She told about the fact that the thing with George, she didn't want to talk about it. Just for it to go away. Fred caressed a hand through her hair and she looked up, meeting his eyes that looked so much like George's, but still were their own.

"I can help you get over George." Fred whispered, brushing his hand over her cheek. Jennifer couldn't look away, and nodded softly, leaning closer to the boy, and still asked, eventhough she knew perfectly well what he meant.

"And how were you planning to do that?" She asked teasingly, placing her hand in his neck, their lips almost touching now. He grinned coyly before whispering something in her ear, leaving a kiss on it, and then pressed his lips on her mouth. Jennifer eagerly responded by snaking her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. They sat there for a while and then, when the kiss ended and they got back, the girl felt somewhat relieved, that there was now someone who'd support her, help her and be there for her. _Just _for her.

"You did-What?" George gasped as Fred told him about what had happened in the woods. His twin brother was slightly surprised by his reaction, he could tell, so he altered his emotions quickly, barely unnoticeable. Still Fred gazed at him with a curious glance, which George replied by with an eyeroll.

"Yeah. It just happened, but it felt really good. You're okay with it, right?"

"Yes, ofcoarse, I'm very happy for you. I should go to..to..Paige, yes. See ya." George mumbled, before stumbling down the stairs of the boy's dorms to climb the ones to the girls'. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but just that he wanted to go there. He wasn't going to Paige, that for sure. He slammed open the doors to the 7th year girls' dorms, and saw Jennifer, all alone in her dormitory.

Jennifer's P.O.V.

She blinked twice as she saw George standing in the door opening, panting by probably stamping up the stairways. "George, what the-"

"You kissed Fred? Seriously?" He didn't even let her finish. Closing the door behind him, George approached her, twining their fingers together. Jennifer pulled her hand loose, glaring at him and took a step back. _Don't touch me. Please,_ she thought as a shiver went over her spine when he did. But her attitude remained cold, and distant.

"I don't see a problem here. If you can have Paige, that why can't I have Fred?" Her question silenced him. He knew she was absolutely right. _Just say it, _Jennifer begged desperately with her eyes, as the silence remained. _Damn it, George, just say it, and I'll be yours. _And as if rehearsed, George let his arms drop in a hopeless gesture and sighed.

"Damn it, Jennifer."

She didn't know what shocked her most. The fact that he'd called her by her full name, or the fact that a second after that his lips crashed on hers. And that she couldn't resist. All the way down.

_Five little Rejects, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Now my question is, who kissed who, who kissed two, and how far did they go? Hey, I wouldn't be me if I didn't know. And maybe you'll know too. Sooner or later. Just watch your steps J., you're going dangerous. You know you love me, xoxo The Gossip Gyspy._


End file.
